La beauté du monde - Gogobook
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Excusez-moi [...] C'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver la deuxième partie de ma ceinture continua-t-il penaud. Il tourna son visage vers Draco, une moue au niveau de sa bouche. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Draco c'était ses yeux, verts, voilés et immobiles. Il était aveugle.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** T.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le tout premier fanzine, publié en février dernier. Le concours portait sur la différence, souvent difficile à assumer, l'intolérance et la peur du regard d'autrui. Son auteur, Gogobook, nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

La beauté du monde

Aveugle, Draco Malfoy avait souvent été comparé à une personne aveugle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette comparaison. Il avait dix à ses deux yeux, ce qui le rendait assez fier d'ailleurs, quand il voyait tous ces jeunes gens portant ces lunettes horribles, massacrant l'harmonie d'un visage. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait, il voyait d'ailleurs très bien le monde pourri dans lequel il vivait. Le célèbre dicton disait quoi déjà, « la vie est belle, le monde pourri ». Il ne trouvait pas, la vie était aussi chienne que pouvait l'être le monde.

Pourtant certains pouvaient penser qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, pour aimer la vie, le monde qui l'entourait. Il était riche, beau et intelligent. C'était cliché dit comme ça, mais pourtant c'était vrai. Né dans une vieille famille fortunée, promis à un brillant avenir dans la finance, un corps d'apollon. Il avait grandi dans une cage dorée qui pourtant laissait passer les choses sombres du monde. Cette cage était poreuse et ne retenait aucun malheur. Cela avait rendu le jeune homme aussi froid et sarcastique que l'on pouvait l'être. Le transformant en une sorte de beauté froide, attirant, ensorcelant autant qu'elle repoussait. Il faisait peur. Une façon pour lui de se protéger.

Il n'était pas aveugle nan, loin de là, mais parfois il aurait préféré. Etre riche, beau et tout ce que vous voulez n'empêchait pas la cruauté du monde, bien au contraire, et cela il l'avait appris bien trop tôt.

Alors non, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être aveugle. Il regardait le monde du haut de son building de verre et il le trouvait immonde.

« Monsieur, votre voiture vous attend. »

Rien dans sa stature ne montrait s'il avait entendu ou non la voix fluette de sa secrétaire. Mais prise par l'habitude, elle repartit, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle eût quitté la pièce, il détacha enfin ses yeux de cette fourmilière humaine où il allait plonger, le regard froid.

Son appartement n'était pas spécialement accueillant. Rien en lui ne l'était de toute façon. Il faisait fuir les gens bien avant qu'ils ne souhaitent seulement s'approcher. C'était blanc, c'était gris et c'était noir. Comme son monde. Il ne vivait pas, il survivait, se laissait vivre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il faisait ce dont il était capable sans trop d'efforts. Il se fondait dans le monde et attendait. La fin ? Non pas vraiment, il attendait quelque chose, il ne savait juste pas vraiment quoi, mais ne cherchait pas non plus à le savoir.

Il s'installa sur le sofa, allumant l'écran plat sur la chaîne des informations, coupant automatiquement le son. Le silence l'entourait. Il dégusta un verre de bourbon. Il s'emmerdait.

**OoO**

Son réveil sonna, affichant cinq heures vingt, il n'aimait pas se lever trop tôt, surtout quand la veille son ennui l'avait poussé à finir la bouteille de Bourbon. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'ennui.

Une douche glacée et un café serré plus tard, il se retrouva à l'arrière de sa voiture, en route pour l'aéroport. Il n'aimait pas spécialement prendre l'avion. En vérité, ce n'était pas le fait de prendre l'avion qui le dérangeait particulièrement, c'était d'être enfermé pendant un temps plus ou moins long avec plusieurs centaines de personnes.

De plus, son voyage n'étant pas prévu, la réservation avait été faite à la dernière minute et n'étant pas assez important pour que son agence remue ciel et terre il se retrouvait en classe économique, avec les fourmis ouvrières.

Il n'aimait pas les gens. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aimait pas grand-chose, mais les gens ça il avait toujours eu du mal. Quand c'était pour le travail c'était différent, il contrôlait, il connaissait, il savait quoi répondre. Mais dans la vraie vie, c'était toute une autre histoire. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce que la personne en face allait répondre, ce qu'elle allait faire, comment elle allait réagir. Il n'aimait pas ça, ne rien contrôler.

Il se retrouvait donc entassé dans cette salle d'attente, un périmètre de sécurité fait par ses yeux froids entre lui et la fourmilière. Il avait l'impression que ses bagages avaient été enregistrés il y a des heures de cela. Il s'ennuyait, il aurait tué pour se servir un verre du bourbon traînant sur sa table basse. L'ennui ne lui avait jamais réussi.

L'arrivée des hôtesses sonna comme une libération. Il regarda les fourmis se précipiter vers ces deux bonnes femmes, attendant son tour, loin de la foule. L'avion n'allait pas partir sans eux, bordel.

Il se retrouvait coté couloir avec juste une personne à coté de lui, regardant par la fenêtre. Un jeune homme. Qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le type à engager la conversation pendant des heures avec des inconnus, acceptant l'intimité des gens. Il n'allait donc pas être trop étouffé. Surtout que de l'autre coté du couloir se présentait un couple d'amoureux qui allait sûrement passer les douze heures de vol à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Attachant sa ceinture, il se relaxa dans son siège. Le vol n'allait peut-être pas être aussi insupportable qu'il le pensait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas prendre ses somnifères avec toutes ces normes et ces règles de sécurité. Comme s'il allait pouvoir prendre le contrôle d'un avion à coup de somnifères…

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas les mouvements du jeune homme à coté de lui qui semblait en vain chercher quelque chose. Un léger coup contre son bras lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Allait-il déjà regretter d'avoir été si confiant sur le déroulement de son voyage ?

« Excusez-moi »

Une voix gênée, mais stable, sûre. La personne avait confiance en elle, cela se ressentait dans sa voix. N'ayant eu aucune réponse, il chercha une justification.

« C'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver la deuxième partie de ma ceinture » continua-t-il penaud.

Il tourna son visage vers Draco, une moue au niveau de sa bouche. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Draco c'était ses yeux, verts, voilés et immobiles. Il était aveugle.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné à son tour, sans vraiment connaître la raison.

« Je vais vous aider.

- Merci », simple, sincère et joyeux. Troublant.

Il répondit par un sourire, chose conne, le jeune homme était aveugle. Il ne pensa pas qu'il ne souriait jamais à un inconnu et finit par coasser un « de rien ».

Le jeune homme se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège. Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Allant même jusqu'à le fixer exagérément alors que son voisin retournait la tête vers le hublot. S'il pouvait voir quelque chose, il ne prendrait pas forcément bien la façon dont il le regardait, pensa soudainement le blond. Alors il se força à tourner la tête. Le jeune homme sembla se détendre distinctement à ce moment là. Troublant.

**OoO**

Une heure que l'avion était parti et il ne pensait même pas à stresser tant son attention était entièrement tournée vers son voisin de gauche. Comment un homme qui ne voyait rien pouvait voyager aussi loin seul, n'avait-il pas peur du monde qui l'entourait, du noir qui l'entourait ? Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une des fourmis ouvrières peuplant ce monde. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se retenir de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son voisin.

« Vous voulez me poser une question ? demanda ce dernier, sa voix semblant sortir de nulle part.

- Euh, eh bien, pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

- Vos regards, je les sens, continua-t-il remarquant la demande muette du blond.

- Je, eh bien, il est vrai que c'est assez inapproprié » semblant gêné.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

« J'aime la façon que vous avez de vous excuser. J'accepte de répondre à vos questions mais en échange j'ai le droit de vous en poser une.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'excusais et je ne veux rien savoir de vous. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« D'accord, obtempéra Draco, vous êtes aveugle ? Je veux dire entièrement.

- Oui, entièrement et ce depuis ma naissance.

- Mais vous ressentez le regard des autres sur vous.

- C'est exact.

- Et cela ne nous dérange pas, d'être dévisagé ?

- Non, enfin j'ai pris l'habitude, de plus lorsque je porte mes lunettes de soleil, les gens ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte puisque j'utilise ma canne juste quand je ne connais pas mon environnement. Même si dans ces cas-là je préfère m'accrocher au bras d'un ami qui me guide.

- Et au Canada, vous allez devoir utiliser votre canne, tout le temps, cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, je vais voir un ami qui me connaît bien, donc il saura me guider.

- Je vois. A votre tour.

- C'est tout ? J'aurais pensé que vous alliez être plus curieux.

- Je n'aime pas que les gens fouillent ma vie privée, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à fouiller celle des autres. Votre question ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour beaucoup. D'accord. Quel est votre nom ?

- Mon nom ? »

Draco était surpris, s'il avait eu la possibilité de se poser une question, ce n'est pas à cela qu'il aurait pensé en premier. Il y avait une multitude de questions qui lui venait en tête avant, allant de la plus idiote à la plus indiscrète.

« Oui, c'est une des seules choses que je ne peux pas savoir par moi-même.

- Vous savez d'autres choses de moi ? la surprise l'envahissait toujours.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de vous, que vous n'aimez pas vous excuser, que vous êtes curieux en sachant être raisonnable. Mais aussi que vous avez une certaine éducation et que vous êtes riche ou tout du moins, vous n'êtes pas dans le besoin.

- Draco Malfoy

- Enchanté, M. Malfoy », déclara tranquillement le brun, tendant sa main qui attendait d'être serrée.

Lorsque Draco glissa sa longue main blanche dans la paume plus halée du jeune homme à ses cotés, il entendit un très distinct « Harry Potter ».

**OoO**

Devant le tapis roulant déversant les valises, les fourmis ouvrières se jetaient sur les premières comme elles se seraient jetées sur des miettes de pain. Draco attendait, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. A ses cotés se trouvait Harry Potter, attendant patiemment, ayant demandé au préalable au blond de lui prendre son bagage.

« Mais comment je vais faire pour la reconnaître, ta valise ?

- Oh c'est simple, ça sera sûrement la seule avec des fleurs et un tag avec mon prénom dessus.»

Devant le « quoi » ahuri du blond, Harry avait expliqué que c'était une amie à lui, maîtrisant le graph qui l'avait faite spécialement pour lui, pour qu'elle soit facilement reconnaissable pour une personne ne la connaissant pas. Même s'il avait précisé qu'elle s'était légèrement emportée, suivant les dires d'amis communs.

Et en effet, légèrement, était un euphémisme tant la valise était bariolée et voyante.

Alors qu'ils avaient récupéré chacun leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Un jeune homme brun, assez grand, avec un look débraillé percuta Harry, le prenant dans ses bras à le faire quasiment décoller du sol.

« Théo ! »

Draco regarda son voisin de vol, un énorme sourire sur le visage, alors qu'il refermait ses bras dans le dos du nouvel arrivé. Cela se voyait, il était heureux.

C'était ici qu'ils se quittaient.

Harry et son ami proposèrent à Draco de l'accompagner à l'hôtel, voire de prendre un verre ensemble mais il déclina les propositions souhaitant un bon séjour au brun qui partit accompagné de son ami le tenant par le bras, laissant la fourmilière les engloutir.

**OoO**

Pendant ces quelques jours que Draco avait passé au Canada, il espérait croiser le jeune aveugle au détour d'une rue. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il montait dans la berline noire qui lui était assignée, il avait le regard vissé sur les rues qui défilaient. Mais bien sûr, pas une seule fois il ne vit la touffe noire du jeune homme.

Quand il reprit l'avion, il râla presque contre son entreprise qui lui avait épargné la fourmilière pour le retour, se disant qu'avec cela il perdait une chance de peut-être revoir le brun. Puis il retomba sur terre, qui partait en vacances à l'autre bout du monde pour seulement 3 jours ? Personne. Il était mieux proche de la reine.

Et la routine reprit son chemin, il retrouva la grisaille londonienne dans sa tour de glace à contempler les ouvrières se tuant à la tâche, trouvant le monde toujours aussi moche, aussi inutile. Il écarta de ses pensées ce jeune homme intrigant et souriant. Enfin il essaya. Il y pensait, encore et encore, cherchant à comprendre comment un homme qui n'avait pas été gâté par la vie pouvait paraître aussi joyeux. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à lui en contemplant la ville, en buvant ses verres de bourbon à quatre heures du matin ou encore en voiture, le cherchant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Si quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui le connaissait un peu, l'observait, il aurait pu dire qu'il semblait obsédé. Vraiment obsédé. Troublé. Et ce depuis trois mois.

**OoO**

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda sa secrétaire à un Draco Malfoy encore et toujours regardant la vue que lui offrait le building. Elle semblait surprise qu'il l'ait appelée dans son bureau. En effet, il ne l'y faisait jamais entrer, elle venait pour annoncer une visite, un rendez-vous, que sa voiture l'attendait ou encore pour lui apporter son courrier. Mais, il ne faisait jamais appel à elle pour autre chose que ce qu'elle faisait habituellement.

« Mathilde, vous partez à la fin de la semaine en congé maternité. »

Il se retourna, la regardant porter sa main à son ventre en souriant.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter, continua-t-il sentant qu'il devait faire dans la formule d'usage, et j'espère que votre remplaçante sera à votre hauteur.»

Mathilde était littéralement sur le cul. Son boss la félicitait pour se casser en congé biberon et couche et lui faisait un compliment plus qu'explicite.

« Euh, eh bien merci Monsieur. »

**OoO**

Dans sa voiture, Draco pensait pour une fois à autre chose que sa vie pourrie ou au mystérieux jeune homme rencontré dans l'avion quelques mois plus tôt. Non, il pensait à sa secrétaire, Mathilde, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle, avant son départ. Quelque chose de simple, ne se voyant pas du tout faire un hypocrite pot de départ. Dans la rue, une boutique interpella son regard.

« Arrêtez-vous là ! J'en ai pour dix minutes. »

Il traversa la marée de fourmis ouvrières pour atteindre le fleuriste qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Quoi de plus approprié que des fleurs pour une femme ! En pénétrant dans la boutique la tête pleine de lys et d'orchidées, Draco ne vit pas tout de suite le jeune fleuriste en train d'arranger un bouquet de roses rouges.

« Bonjour, résonna la voix enjouée de ce dernier, puis-je vous aider ? »

Le blond stoppa tout mouvement après s'être tourné vers le vendeur pour lui répondre. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'il devait lui parler sans montrer qu'il le connaissait, même si connaître était un bien grand mot, mais s'il faisait cela Harry allait peut-être le reconnaître. Quoi que… ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Il n'y avait aucune foutue raison pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Son cerveau fonctionnait à une allure folle et il finit par se décider à coasser un « Bonjour ».

Harry Potter suspendit ses gestes, et releva la tête comme si cela allait lui permettre de voir quelque chose.

« Je… Vous êtes Draco ? » demanda-t-il, un doute dans sa voix.

Draco Malfoy ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu, le jeune homme brun qui encombrait ses pensées se trouvait devant lui et l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix. Il était heureux, aussi bizarre que ce soit pour lui, il était heureux.

« C'est bien moi. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage du vendeur lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait de répondre positivement à sa demande.

Harry Potter était content d'avoir retrouvé l'homme sympathique qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant les douze heures que durait le vol Londres – Toronto. Il commença à discuter naturellement avec lui, alors qu'il s'occupait de ce dernier en même temps, lui proposant des lys blancs pour sa secrétaire et confectionnant le bouquet avec goût. Ce qui surprit Draco. Comment le jeune aveugle pouvait mettre autant d'esthétisme dans son travail ?

« Les odeurs et les formes que je ressens m'aident à former des bouquets relativement harmonieux. Et un peu d'expérience aussi » glissa-t-il malicieusement.

Et tout s'enchaîna, sans vraiment le vouloir, Draco invita Harry au restaurant, ce dernier acceptant avec joie. Ils avaient cette promesse de se revoir.

**OoO**

Le premier rendez-vous se passa très bien, ils appréciaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Ne s'ennuyaient pas. Même si Harry faisait partie de la fourmilière, il avait quelque chose qui le détachait des autres. Et c'était ce petit quelque chose qui donna envie à Draco de le revoir, de plus le connaître.

C'est comme cela que les rendez-vous s'enchaînèrent, d'abord entre camarades d'un même avion, puis entre connaissances, entre amis, et pourquoi pas plus.

**OoO**

« Arrête Draco, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais campé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu envie de dormir par terre et de vivre dans la boue.

- L'aventure ! s'écria Harry. Et avec tes amis, tu ne voulais pas partir avec eux ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. »

**OoO**

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le chocolat. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené dans cette… chose ? »

Harry souriait, il avait voulu que Draco se rende compte que le chocolat pouvait être une chose vraiment délicieuse alors il l'avait emmené là, au Salon du Chocolat. Il était heureux parce que le blond bien qu'il eût grommelé pour la forme avait accepté son caprice. Lui qui n'aimait pas la foule. Toutes ces fourmis ouvrières autour de lui.

**OoO**

Harry n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à prendre soin de lui. Déjà parce qu'il ne se voyait pas, donc il n'avait jamais vraiment eu honte de son apparence. Mais aussi parce qu'il s'en fichait. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Draco pouvait voir que le jeune aveugle faisait des efforts, essayant de s'habiller avec plus de classe quand ils se voyaient, même s'il était toujours aussi mignonnement débraillé. Et ça Draco voulait qu'il ne le change pour rien au monde.

Alors, il le regardait à cette table de restaurant trop chic pour lui dans sa chemise noire trop grande pour lui, un sourire posé sur les lèvres. Ce mec était vraiment en train de le rendre fou.

« Salut. »

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Dieu qu'il détestait ces foutus restaurants avec leur foutue moquette.

**OoO**

Alors que Draco marchait au coté de Harry, ce dernier lui tenait le bras, se déplaçant dans un quartier inconnu. Le quartier des affaires. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce jour-là Draco avait voulu lui montrer là où il travaillait. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux regards des autres, à ses pairs qui arpentaient la rue en jetant un regard de dédain à l'escorte de Draco.

Le blond ne pensait pas au fait qu'Harry Potter ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait que la personnalité, et un peu son physique il fallait bien le dire, du brun. Le fait qu'il ne voyait pas lui apportait un petit plus qui le rendait encore plus attachant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et c'est ce jour que Draco Malfoy se rendit compte que ceux proches de la reine n'étaient pas forcément mieux que les grouillantes fourmis ouvrières.

**OoO**

Ils s'étaient retrouvés encore une fois, au bord d'un lac. « On sera loin de la foule » avait dit Harry, de la taquinerie plein la voix. Il n'y avait rien à faire près d'un lac mais ils n'en avaient que faire, ils aimaient se retrouver, parler de choses et d'autres. C'est ce jour-là qu'Harry lui dit qu'il était devenu orphelin très jeune, c'est ce jour-là que Draco avoua avoir perdu sa mère il y avait quelques années. Harry avait compris au ton de la voix du blond que cet incident avait changé sa vision du monde, toute cette douleur, cette rancune. Mais c'est aussi ce jour-là que Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent. Comme ça, délicatement, comme pour sceller une promesse, une promesse d'être ensemble.

**OoO**

« Alors, je suis chez le grand Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry plein de malice.

Draco lui répondit seulement en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant avec lui, lui présentant les pièces, lui faisant toucher les objets les plus importants, les murs aussi pour la disposition. Il voulait que Harry se sente bien chez lui, même si lui ne s'y était jamais vraiment bien senti. Il était content que le brun ne puisse pas voir les cadavres de bouteilles de bourbon qui maculaient sa table basse. Elles faisaient tellement partie de son appartement qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à les enlever.

« Viens, lui dit Draco prenant sa main, je vais te montrer ma pièce préférée ».

S'il devait choisir une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement chez Draco, le brun choisirait sûrement ça, la non censure des termes du champ lexical de la vision. Son ami n'était jamais vraiment à marcher sur des œufs avec lui, il ne donnait jamais l'impression à Harry d'être différent. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry suivit Draco dans la cuisine.

**OoO**

« Oui voilà, je me suis retrouvé dans un orphelinat à l'âge de 2 ans suite à la mort de mes parents. »

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le tapis moelleux du salon de Draco, un reste de repas chinois traînant sur la table basse, débarrassée des cadavres de bourbon. Se racontant leurs enfances, leurs faiblesses, leurs secrets. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment cela c'était fait, ni depuis quand, mais ils étaient ensemble et se faisaient confiance. Mais ils ressentaient surtout un besoin inexplicable de se confier, de parler de ce qui est tabou.

Les amis de Harry ne parlent jamais de son statut d'aveugle ni de celui d'orphelin, ils le savent, ils font avec, l'acceptent mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une gêne ou autre, non, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Draco, lui, n'a pas vraiment de personne à qui se confier. Il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement, n'aime pas se mêler à la fourmilière, mais en même temps, il ne considère pas les reines comme digne de confiance. Ils sont peut-être égaux mais ne sont pas amis. Au milieu de l'élite, la tromperie est reine.

Alors ils parlèrent. Harry raconta son enfance dans un orphelinat où les enfants étaient trop nombreux pour que les personnes y travaillant soient vraiment affectives. Il raconta comment il subit déception sur déception à chaque fois qu'une famille ne voulait pas de lui lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait rien. Comment, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il restait souvent seul assis à sa table, attendant désespérément qu'une famille s'approche de lui, il vieillissait, il était handicapé. Comment par faute de moyen, il dût apprendre à se déplacer sans aide, sans soutien. Mais aussi comment il avait eu cette révélation pour les fleurs, arrivant facilement à faire de jolis bouquets grâce aux senteurs, au toucher. Comment il s'était épanoui dans cette discipline, puis comment il avait gagné confiance en lui, s'était fait des amis…

Et à son tour, Draco raconta. Le manoir sombre et froid. La solitude. Le sourire de sa mère. Sa mort inexpliquée, suspecte. Sa soumission envers son père. Et sa méprise de l'humanité. Il n'aimait pas les êtres humains, ces fourmis suivant leur reine, il en avait un peu peur aussi, préférant se cacher dans sa tour de verre.

Mais, il raconta surtout comment la plongée dans la fourmilière pour connaître Harry ne lui avait pas semblé si terrible. Et aussi qu'il ne concevait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry aimait la vie, mais il essayait de comprendre, il voulait comprendre comment il surpassait tout cela. Il voulait essayer d'être comme lui, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

« Tu as une faculté pour trouver le monde beau, alors que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi moche». Le blond disait cela avec de l'amertume et de la tristesse aussi, un peu.

Et Harry souriait, il souriait toujours, même quand on lui parlait mal dans la rue, même quand on murmurait sur son passage. Ça rendait Draco heureux et quand les sourires de Harry étaient pour lui, rien que pour lui, il avait l'impression de se réchauffer un peu, de ne plus trouver le monde aussi gris.

Au début, quand il avait connu la joie de vivre du brun, il avait naïvement pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la misère humaine. Mais c'était con, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la discrimination, la méchanceté voire même le sentiment d'abandon, c'était bien Harry. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas complètement comment il faisait. Il aurait tout donné pour voir à travers les yeux voilés du brun.

« C'est parce que ton regard est brouillé, tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir, t'es en quelque sorte encore plus aveugle que moi. » lui avait sorti Harry, doucement comme s'il avait peur de le vexer. Et en un sens il n'avait pas tort. On venait de lui ressortir le fait qu'il était aveugle et ça de la part d'une personne qui n'y voyait rien. Mais il ne le prit pas aussi mal que d'habitude, peut-être que cela venait du fait que c'était Harry qui lui avait dit ou peut-être parce qu'il voulait comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression. Comprendre pourquoi on lui disait cela.

« Je te montrerai. »

**OoO**

Et il lui montra.

Et pour cela il l'emmena au Jardin des plantes, lui expliquant que, comme tout bon fleuriste, il raffolait des fleurs, des plantes et des odeurs qui embaumaient l'espace. Cela l'apaisait. Quand il ne se sentait pas bien, il aimait venir faire un tour ici. Bien que se situant en plein milieu de la ville, il donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, où seule la nature comptait. C'était son jardin secret, et il voulait le partager avec son amoureux.

Avec les odeurs il était possible de mettre un nom sur les plantes l'entourant. Et sa tête se remplissait d'immenses champs de fleurs imaginaires. L'emplissant de joie et d'allégresse.

« Tu vois Draco, quand je suis ici je trouve le monde merveilleux, dit-il de la tendresse plein la voix, et je me dis que le monde ne peut qu'être beau puisqu'il possède de pareils choses. »

Draco Malfoy regardait le brun avec émerveillement et douceur. Un simple amoncellement de pétales pouvait le rendre heureux. Et c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être souriant. Il lui faisait complètement oublier son handicap, le voyant gambader avec une facilité déconcertante dans le parc. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses yeux trop fixes, au fait qu'il ne tournait pas toujours sa tête face à lui pour lui parler et autres petites choses lui démontrant sa cécité. Et c'était la même chose pour les chuchotis sur leur passage, les regards appuyés… Il les oubliait, se concentrant uniquement sur Harry et sur le moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

D'ailleurs, c'était ça qu'il appréciait chez le brun, sa nonchalance face aux regards des autres. Une fois, alors que Draco lui demandait s'il ne sentait pas tous ces regards posés sur lui, Harry lui répondit, que oui bien sûr, mais qu'il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Il aimait, acceptait sa vie, sa personne et c'était très bien comme ça. Et c'était cette nonchalance qui aidait Draco à assumer se promener main dans la main avec un homme, et de surcroît handicapé.

Ils se baladèrent dans les sentiers, Harry lui expliquant quelle était telle ou telle plante, lui parlant de ses propriétés, avec quelle autre elle se mariait à merveille, son origine, etc. Et le blond restait là, le suivant, ne sachant trop que dire, fasciné.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire de ses week-ends avant sa rencontre avec le jeune fleuriste. Bien au contraire, préférant passer ses jours de repos à travailler ses dossiers sur sa table basse et les bouteilles de bourbon reposant sur le tapis moelleux. Mais avec Harry, il sortait, découvrait le monde, son monde. Ce qu'il aimait, détestait, raffolait et d'autres choses encore.

« Cette fleur est une nouvelle acquisition du Jardin des plantes. Et elle est vraiment magnifique, malheureusement elle pousse à l'état sauvage dans un endroit avec une faible pollinisation. Ce qui la rend très rare. Elle est ici pour lui permettre de perdurer… »

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait savoir que c'était une toute nouvelle fleur du jardin, parce que même s'il connaissait bien le parc et qu'il avait l'air de savoir où se trouvaient les plantes, il parvenait à identifier une telle comme étant une nouvelle acquisition ou non. Et Harry lui expliqua qu'il se tenait informé de l'actualité du Jardin des plantes grâce à leur site Internet audio, bien que très récent. En effet, ce dernier n'était vieux que de quatre mois. Avant il demandait à son amie Luna, qui prenait plaisir à lui lire les nouvelles à haute voix, prenant le temps de décrire les fleurs, de les chercher dans son dictionnaire végétal, donnant à Harry l'envie d'y aller. Alors, Luna l'attrapait par la manche et le tirait au Jardin.

Il lui faisait découvrir sa passion, et le regardant là, son sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux emmêlés par le vent, les joues rouges de froid ; il comprit qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'atteindre à ce point, il l'aimait pour cette bouffée d'oxygène qu'il lui insufflait à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, il l'aimait pour son humour et sa bonne humeur, mais surtout, il l'aimait parce que c'était lui, un jeune fleuriste rencontré dans un avion, aveugle et tellement loin de son monde à lui rempli de requins et d'êtres sans saveurs.

**OoO**

C'était la première fois qu'Harry emmenait Draco chez lui. Pas qu'il avait honte de son petit appartement, ou qu'il n'aimait pas dévoiler son intimité sans image, il voulait juste attendre le bon moment. Son léger coté romantique sûrement. Alors, en ce samedi soir, Harry avait invité son ami à dîner chez lui, profitant de son jour de congé exceptionnel pour lui préparer un repas, lui révélant une de ses passions, la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas parce que Harry ne voyait pas qu'il ne savait que cuisiner des pâtes ou ouvrir un paquet de jambon. Son handicap entraînait un avantage : le développement de ses autres sens, comme celui du goût et de l'odorat, permettant à Harry de se débrouiller derrière les fourneaux.

Alors, ce fut comme ça que de bon matin, allumant la radio Harry s'attela à la tâche, voulant que tout soit parfait pour son amoureux. Avec cela, il se dévoilait un peu plus, comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmené au Jardin des plantes.

Draco arriva comme à son habitude, pile à l'heure. Il était tellement ponctuel que Harry avait fini par se demander s'il ne restait pas derrière la porte, dans sa voiture, voire à un coin d'une rue attendant l'heure fatidique, dans son costume trois pièces que Harry sentit tout de suite, le veston se trouvant sous sa main alors qu'il se rapprochait, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier était toujours fasciné par l'habileté qu'avait Harry de toujours trouver ses lèvres, ses yeux, son nez, son corps.

Le conduisant à sa suite, Draco découvrit au fil de ses pas l'univers d'Harry Potter, plus coloré qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord. Une idée de Luna. L'appartement était composé d'une grande pièce à vivre servant aussi de couchage avec le lit qu'il aperçut derrière un paravent, d'une cuisine et d'une salle d'eau. Simple, douillet et chaleureux, comme son propriétaire.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse des coussins leur servant de sièges. Dire que Draco n'était pas impressionné par ce qu'il voyait serait un mensonge. Quand il l'observait là dans son univers préparant tout, de la mise en place à la nourriture à proprement parler... Il s'y habituait, Harry était débrouillard, mais il suffisait qu'il capte les yeux vitreux de son compagnon, pour se dire « Ah oui, c'est vrai ».

A la fin du repas, après la dégustation de la très bonne tarte au citron, Harry se mit, naturellement devant lui.

« Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-il doucement, et ne triche pas, rajouta-t-il malicieusement. »

Les yeux fermés, Draco sentit Harry prendre ses mains, délicatement.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'on nous apprend pour reconnaître les gens à l'école des aveugles.

- Tu…

- Chuuuut. Ressens. »

Et il amena ses mains vers son propre visage. Draco sursauta lorsque il rencontra le nez d'Harry.

« Découvre-le. »

Avec appréhension au début il suivit les ordres d'Harry, parcourant son visage avec ses mains gardant ses yeux fermés pendant tout le processus. C'était relaxant, il découvrait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et en apprécia d'autres encore plus comme la légère fossette sur la joue gauche.

« Me laisseras-tu faire la même chose pour toi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Le calme les entourait, Draco avait l'impression d'être dans une séance de relaxation. Pour toute réponse, il souffla un « Oui », ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance de la pièce.

Alors, Harry leva ses mains, effleura son visage, caressa ses pommettes, frôla ses paupières et il parla, doucement, chuchotant presque, lui raconta ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il trouvait Draco beau. Le blond, les yeux résolument fermés, se laissait envahir par ce sentiment de bien-être, de chaleur, d'amour. Il était épris du jeune homme en face de lui, épris de son âme, de son cœur, de sa joie de vivre, de lui tout simplement.

« Je t'aime. »

Une déclaration, murmurée à deux, recueillie sur les lèvres de l'autre.

**OoO**

« Tu ne peux pas te balader au bras d'un estropié fils ! »

Draco se tenait droit devant son père. Il lui tenait tête, c'était la première fois en vingt-sept ans qu'il lui tenait tête. Il n'avait rien dit quand son père lui avait imposé dans quelle université il devait s'inscrire, ni alors que sa mère était partie d'une façon étrange, subite et que Draco ne devait rien dire, juste accepter, approuver la version de son géniteur. Jamais. Mais là il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire.

Harry Potter était né aveugle, certes, il avait perdu ses parents tragiquement, certes, il avait grandi au sein d'un orphelinat, certes. Mais il existait chez lui une sorte de joie de vivre qui surprenait toujours ceux qui connaissaient son histoire. Harry Potter aimait la vie, tout simplement. Et c'est ça qui plaisait à Draco Malfoy, c'était pour cela qu'il aimait le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer les choses comme s'il s'agissait de secrets inavouables. Il le rendait vivant.

Il ne voulait pas que son père le salisse.

« Ce n'est pas un estropié père, c'est une personne comme les autres. Et je ne vous permets pas de le traiter comme un être inférieur alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas.

- Comment crois-tu que je me suis senti quand j'ai appris que ton petit ami, répondit-il crachant le dernier mot, était handicapé, et cela de la bouche d'un de mes concurrents qui t'avait croisé par hasard ? »

Lucius Malfoy se tenait le dos droit, le regard fier. C'était le genre d'homme qui en imposait par sa prestance. Une chance qu'Harry ne verrait jamais les regards froids qu'il pouvait lancer. Il avait la faculté de rendre minuscule n'importe qui lui faisant face.

Mais Draco Malfoy connaissait son père, et il avait décidé de lui tenir face. Il n'avait pas à lui rendre de comptes avec ses histoires de coucheries, de sentiments. Il avait fait ce qu'il souhaitait, mais Harry lui donnait la force de lui répondre avec véhémence, de rester droit, fier, ses yeux gris persan plantés dans ceux plus bleutés de son père.

Ce jour-là, il défendait son amour pour un être certes différent mais non moins égal aux autres hommes. Il ne voulait pas laisser son père dénaturer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas qu'il considère Harry comme un sous homme. Il était différent, mais il l'aimait et le reste lui était égal.

FIN


End file.
